The future in riddles
by Brittiecoolgirl
Summary: Naruto has a power, the power to sense the future. However he says it in riddles and doesn't remember saying anything. Leaving the Hokage to solve them. What does this change for the future of Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in the Hidden Leaf village; everyone was slowly waking up and getting ready for the day. Well everyone except a blonde haired boy.

This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, host of the Kyuubi No Kitsune the demon fox that attacked the village 3 years ago. Because of what the young boy carried almost the entire village shunned him, there were only a few people who didn't. One of these people was the village's leader, the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Young Naruto was on his way to the Hokage, or as he called him; the old man. You see, Naruto frequently visits the Hokage and sees him as his grandfather.

As the two were doing their work a.k.a paperwork and whatever Naruto is doing, the Hyuuga clan had a special day. It was the Hyuuga heiress' birthday, she just turned three years old. Of course Naruto wasn't invited because he hasn't met her yet.

Suddenly Naruto started screaming and the Hokage shot up from his chair and was by Naruto in a second, the ANBU hidden in the room also joined the Hokage among them was Inu, or as many know him better Kakashi Hatake, the student of the now deceased Fourth Hokage and the famed Copy Nin.

As the Hokage was trying to figure out what was wrong with the boy in his arms, Naruto suddenly stopped screaming. He opened his eyes and looked straight into the Hokage's eyes. With a cold voice he said:

'The all seeing princess of the moon, covered by the clouds, carried away from home. In the end the all seeing protector of the moon will be left alone.'

Naruto then slumped back in the Hokage's arms before looking up again.

'Why are you all looking so strange?' the young boy said as if he had never said anything. The other occupants of the room stared at the boy, unable to find any words.

Naruto started getting tears in his eyes, by then the Hokage snapped out of his shock and made soothing gestures on the boy's back.

When Naruto calmed down again, the Hokage spoke;

'Don't you remember what you just said?'

Naruto blinked

'What did I say old man?'

'Nothing Naruto, why don't you go do something else.'

'Mmmk, bye old man!' a now happy Naruto yelled before he left the office.

The Hokage dismissed al of the ANBU except Kakashi.

'What do you think that was about Hokage-sama?'

'I do not know Kakashi, what I do know however is that this means something. Naruto said something like a poem but he doesn't remember that he said anything. I think that it enough reason for concern.' The Hokage answered Kakashi.

'What exactly did he say again Kakashi? I would like to write it down.'

Kakashi thought for a moment before answering his leader.

'The all seeing princess of the moon, covered by the clouds, carried away from home. In the end the all seeing protector of the moon will be left alone. I believe, no clue what it could mean though.'

'It's not like I know but it seems important.'

'hm.'

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga compound

The party at the Hyuuga's was going on, well as party like the Hyuuga can get. The Hyuuga heiress was sitting with her mother and father, peacefully drinking tea. It was a relaxing birthday for the heiress.

The young heiress' name is Hinata Hyuuga, at that time she was wearing a special kimono saved for her birthday. Unlike many children her age, Hinata preferred to have her birthday like this. She was not a big fan of loud and tiring activities. She just wanted to relax and drink tea.

Now Hinata was a Hyuuga and even as a child she needed to learn about the situation in the village, because of that she knew that there Kumo and Konoha were talking about an alliance. She did not know much but apparently an agreement was made and Kumo was now an ally of Konoha along with Suna.

The rest of Konoha was celebrating this new alliance, the Hyuuga would to but today was Hinata's birthday so alliance or not the Hyuuga were going to celebrate it.

Next year Hinata would learn how to fight using the Gentle Fist style, she couldn't wait.

Before they knew it night had arrived…

After a long day of celebrating the new alliance Konoha got ready for bed, this included the Hyuuga clan.

The night was silent, the only sound you could hear was the sound of feet hitting tree branches, running along the rooftops were Kumo Shinobi. They were the ones that went to Konoha as messengers.

The Kumo Shinobi were headed towards the Hyuuga compound for yet unknown reasons. No one was awake to see them, so that made their entrance easier. The Kumo Shinobi went to the home of the clan head and entered it. They went to Hinata's room and entered it.

The young girl was peacefully sleeping in her bed. Completely unaware of her unexpected visitors. Seeing their chance, the Kumo Shinobi grabbed the heiress and quickly tied her up and put her in a bag. Hinata had woken up the moment the Shinobi grabbed her and was now struggling frantically. Her attempts proved useless.

The Shinobi ran away from the compound in a hurry. Meanwhile Hinata's father; Hiashi, had awoken and is now chasing the Shinobi, Hiashi is a experienced Jonin and quickly caught up with the Kumo Shinobi. Through his rage, Hiashi struck the Shinobi carrying Hinata with a couple of Gentle Fist strikes, killing the man. He did not know the consequences of his actions.

Hinata was retrieved, the young girl was a bit shaken up but that was to be expected. The Hyuuga clan head reported the incident to the Hokage, who was shocked, not just that Kumo betrayed them but that this incident had a lot of similarities with the words Naruto spoke earlier that day.

It all made sense! The all seeing princess of the moon was Hinata, and the clouds were obviously the Kumo Shinobi, the rest of the poem was still a mystery though, perhaps something happened afterwards, after all the all seeing protector of the moon must be a Hyuuga, perhaps it was Hiashi but that didn't make sense. Naruto said that the protector would end up alone maybe there were some consequences with this incident.

This incident would later get some more investigation, first some sleep.

 **The next day**

To say the Hokage was furious was an understatement. Those damn Kumo bastards!

 _Flashback_

 _After the Hokage sent a letter to the Raikage, he had gotten one back rather fast. What was in the letter made the Hokage furious._

 _Hokage._

 _Your claims of my Shinobi kidnapping the Hyuuga heiress have no proof, therefore you could have killed one of my more skilled Shinobi. Hiashi Hyuuga, I demand his body in order for him to suffer for his crime. If you do not agree to these terms I'll consider it an act of war._

 _Raikage._

 _Flashback end_

The Hokage had sent an ANBU to the Hyuuga compound to explain what needed to be done, now Hiruzen was no fool; he knew that Kumo simply wanted the Byakugan. The question was: could the village afford to simply give one of their bloodlines to an enemy village? Before Hiruzen had more time to think about it his ANBU returned and gave him a scroll.

In the scroll the Hyuuga stated that they knew the real aim of Kumo and decided to give the body of Hizashi, Hiashi's twin brother. That way Kumo would not get the Byakugan because of the Caged Bird seal.

It saddened the Hokage that he had to sacrifice one of his Shinobi however it was for the good of the village.

Suddenly the Hokage knew what the rest of Naruto's words meant. Hizashi had a son of four, his name was Neji. The all-seeing protector that would be left alone was Neji.

He had decided to keep a closer eye on Naruto; he had predicted this would happen, would that mean that he could possibly predict more incidents.

 **5 years later…**

The next five years of Naruto's live were uneventful, which led the Hokage thinking that what Naruto said during the Hyuuga incident had just been an coincidence.

Naruto had joined the Academy two weeks ago and was visiting the Hokage telling him how boring it was and how he wanted to learn super awesome jutsu. To which the Hokage just chuckled and explained that only knowing strong jutsu wouldn't get him very far.

Before Naruto could complain further, he started screaming and then fell to the ground. The Hokage stood there with wide eyes as he hurried to Naruto's side, hoping that whatever was happening would stop soon. Soon Naruto stopped screaming and looked to Hokage in the eyes, the same look he had five years ago.

Naruto said: 'After been stolen of the power he so needs, the little bubble of happiness sinks away in the water. Leaving the weasel to continue his deeds.'


	2. Chapter 2

Again, Naruto said another riddle. This one however made less sense than the other one. Who is the little bubble of happiness? Who is the weasel? What power? So many questions but no answers.

For now the Hokage would have to stop thinking about the riddle, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Meanwhile somewhere near the edge of Konoha…

'So I see you came, Shisui Uchiha.' A old man said, this man goes by the name of Danzo Shimura.

'Well, I see you didn't come alone as you said you would.' A young man said, this man was Shisui Uchiha or as he was better known Shunshin no Shisui.

'What do you want Danzo? You know what I was about to do.'

'What's with that threatening tone, I simply asked you to come alone.'

'Hn.' A the Uchiha language.

'So you do have some Uchiha in you. Now let's get down to business.'

Danzo walked towards Shisui, Shisui got into a stance. Before he used the jutsu he was so well known for to escape, Danzo charged towards Shisui.

Shisui knew he was no match for Danzo, which was partly because he also had a couple ROOT members with him. So he used the Shunshin to get as far away as possible, he had to report this to the Hokage!

The ROOT members came from the shadows and chased after Shisui. After noticing his chasers, Shisui grabbed a kunai to defend himself with. But little did he know, he was already surrounded.

Meanwhile with Itachi…

"Where is Shisui?" Itachi thought as he waited in their meeting place. Itachi was worried that something might have gone wrong during Shisui's meeting with Danzo. Deciding if he should wait here or go search for his friend was done quickly. This was Danzo they were talking about, there was no telling what that old war hawk was planning.

Not thinking anymore, Itachi went of on his search for Shisui. He couldn't get very far, he got intercepted by multiple ROOT ANBU.

Activating his sharingan and grabbing a kunai, Itachi got ready to fight. One of the ROOT charged right towards him. It was easy for Itachi to kill him, he quickly killed all the other ROOT too. He had to hurry up, his friend might be in danger.

With Shisui.

The enemy came closer to him; Shisui had noticed that he was surrounded. Hoping for the best he stayed in one spot. Then Danzo appeared, looking smug as if he had just caught a rat. He walked towards Shisui, who could not escape the situation. Danzo stretched out his arm and reached for Shisui's eye.

Blood came out of Shisui's eye socket and the ROOT members relaxed, thinking the battle was over. Shisui saw an opening with his eye and took it, running for his life. Shisui managed to reach a cliff with a river beneath it. He saw his best friend Itachi.

Hokage tower.

The thing Naruto said kept bothering the Hokage, what if it was important. The Hokage came to a realization; there was only one person in this village that could represent a weasel, Itachi Uchiha. Does that mean that the little bubble of happiness is someone close to Itachi. Who is close to Itachi? Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Shisui… That's it! Shisui is the little bubble of happiness, then the power Shisui needs is his sharingan. Does that mean someone might try to steal it?

"Ok, where is Shisui." The Hokage thought as he searched for the young man using his crystal ball.

"Found him!" After listening to his and Itachi's conversation, he took of to stop Shisui from committing suicide.

When the Hokage arrived he saw that he was just on time.

'Hokage-sama, what are you doing here?' Itachi asked. Hiruzen ignored him, instead he turned to the one eyed Shisui.

'Shisui Uchiha, I order you not to kill yourself.' Shisui looked at him, sadness in his eye.

'But why Hokage-sama? I lost one of my eyes, I am practically useless now.'

'No you're not, you are one of the village's best Shinobi. Think what your death would give the village. You are important, you're family will grieve for you. Think about young Sasuke, think about your parents. Do you really want to leave them?'

'No but-'

'No buts, the village really needs you. It's unfortunate that you lost one of your eyes but that doesn't make you useless! Do you understand Shisui.'

'Yes, Hokage-sama… your right, it isn't my time. I want to see Sasuke grow up, I want to confess my feeling to a certain someone. I won't give up!'

Itachi looked at Shisui in surprise, he didn't know his friend was interested in someone. This needed an investigation! But that was for later, right now there were more pressing matters. Like finding out who stole Shisui's eye.

When the Hokage had made sure Shisui wasn't suicidal anymore the group went tot the Hokage office.

'So Shisui, who took your eye.' The Hokage asked

'It was Danzo Shimura, Hokage-sama.' The Hokage looked as if he expected that answer.

'We do not have solid evidence, so we can't accuse Danzo of his crime. We need good proof in order to give Danzo the punishment he deserves.'

Shisui and Itachi looked furious at the Hokage's words but they knew he was right.

'How did you find us, Hokage-sama?' Itachi asked.

'It was because of Naruto.'

'Naruto? How would he know?'

The Hokage sighed, knowing that this would take a long time.

'It all started five years ago, a day before the Hyuuga incident. Naruto visited me like any other day; all was going well until Naruto started screaming. Of course I was immediately concerned, the boy is like my own grandson, after like five minutes he stopped screaming and looked me in the eye. He then spoke, it was a strange riddle that, at the time, didn't make any sense.'

'Wait, he spoke in a riddle?' Shisui asked

'Yes, he said that the all seeing princess of the moon, covered by the clouds, carried away from home. In the end the all seeing protector of the moon will be left alone. I think you already know what I mean by this.'

'You mean to say that young Naruto also said a riddle concerning this incident?' Itachi questioned.

'Yes he did, luckily I managed to figure it out in time and managed to save you Shisui.'

'Does Naruto know about this Hokage-sama?' Shisui asked

'No, he does not.'

'Are you going to tell him, I think it is important for him to know that he indirectly saved me.'

'I don't know yet, if it happens again I will tell him.'


	3. Chapter 3

Shisui was making his way to the Sarutobi compound. He was visiting his little savior. He couldn't wait, he heard a lot about this little boy, namely the bad things the civilians said and most importantly his pranks. Shisui did like pranking so perhaps he could help the boy with a couple of them.

'Sup y'all.' He said as he entered the compound, the people that heard what Shisui said looked at him as if he was crazy.

'Hello Shisui.' The Hokage said. 'Naruto is in the third building, second floor in the third room to the right.'

'Huh?'

The Hokage chuckled; 'Asuma, please show Shisui the way.' So Asuma did as he was asked.

'Why do you even want to see Naruto, Shisui?' Asuma asked Shisui, rather forcefully.

'I.. uh, I want to teach him about pranks.' Asuma looked at Shisui with a face that said "really?"

'Yup.' Shisui said cheerfully.

When they entered the room Naruto was in, Shisui didn't know what to think. The boy was slurping ramen one cup after another. There were at least 10 empty bowls next to him. Naruto looked up.

'Who are you?' he said, tilting his head to the side.

'I'm Shisui Uchiha.'

'Are you related to the teme?' Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

Shisui blinked 'Who?'

'Sasuke-teme, of course! You have the same surname!'

Suddenly Shisui started laughing.

'Why are you laughing?'

'Hahaha sorry pffft. Yes I am related to Sasuke-chan.'

'Sasuke-chan? Ha that's funny.'

'So Naruto, I heard you like pranks.' Shisui was smiling deviously, it scared Asuma. So he decided to go away.

'Yes I do like pranks. Would you be wanting to help me with one?' Naruto's eyes were sparkling.

'So, who will be our unfortunate victim?'

'Hmm, what about the Nara's?'

'Kid, you're a genius. So I was thinking of doing this.' Shisui said as he started whispering in Naruto's ear. Anyone passing the room would be extremely disturbed by all the evil laughter coming out of the room.

'Naruto? Naru? Naru-chan? Are you there?' Naruto had started screaming in the middle of preparing for the prank.

"This must be what Hokage-sama was talking about." Shisui thought.

Naruto looked Shisui in the eye and said:

'Oh poor weasel, it didn't have to turn out like this. To destroy what holds dear, to betray ones love. The poor little pinwheel, returned a little early to the cove.'

'Uh… ugh, what the hell.' Shisui said out loud.

'What's wrong Shisui?' Naruto said.

'ERROR, SYSTEM NOT RESPONDING.'

'What?' Shisui once again started laughing.

'WHAT.'

Suddenly the door of the room opened, revealing the Hokage. There was an awkward silence as the Hokage looked at the room. There were a lot of blue prints and other papers on the floor.

'Shisui, what are you two doing, please explain.'

'NOTHING!' both of them said.

'Shisui, explain.'

'Uhm, preparations.'

'Preparations for what exactly?'

'Well… you see, oh! I got something important to tell you.' Shisui and the Hokage left to go to another room, that meant that Naruto had to clean up.

'So what is this important information you have.' The Hokage asked Shisui.

'It happened again.'

'What happened?'

'IT, you know.'

'Ah, so what did he say?'

'Something about a weasel destroying something and a pinwheel being early.'

'Shisui, really. You don't remember everything, how are you a ninja.'

'I had more important things on my mind ok.'

'Like what.'

'…Pranks.' Shisui admitted, knowing he couldn't avoid it anymore.

'Oh my log, that's what you and Naruto were doing.'

'Yes, we decided to team up.'

'Kami save us.'

'ANYWAY. The riddle, I don't remember it all. But I think that I got the most important stuff.'

'The last time Itachi was the weasel, so maybe he is it again.'

'But, if Itachi destroys what he holds dear then does that mean-'

Then a ANBU rushed into the room.

'Hokage-sama, the Uchiha clan has been slaughtered!'

Shisui and the Hokage opened their eyes shocked.

'Who did it?' The Hokage was afraid of the answer.

'Itachi Uchiha, sir.'

'No…' Shisui whispered and he left the room.

'We were too late.' The Hokage said sadly.

With Shisui…

'ITACHI!' Shisui yelled as he saw his friend leave the village.

Itachi turned around, Mangekyou Sharingan flaring in his eyes.

'Shisui? I should have known.'

Shisui looked at Itachi, tears in his eye.

'Why did you do this Itachi, why did you kill everyone.'

Itachi looked at Shisui, tears visible in his own eyes as well.

'I was ordered by Danzo and the elders. It was the only option left, you know it.'

'But what now, are you going to leave me- us all behind!'

'I will join a group called the Akatsuki, that is a group made out of only S ranked criminals, we don't know their goals yet. I'll figure them out, know this Shisui.'

'If you have any information, please tell us everything.'

As Itachi went to leave he said one final thing.

'Shisui, you're not completely alone. Please take care of Sasuke for me.'

Itachi left disappearing into the night.

'I will Itachi, I will. You can leave Sasuke to me.' Shisui promised.

The day after Konoha had a day of grief, there were no lessons at the academy. That day the Hokage held a speech regarding the massacre, he also branded Itachi as an S ranked criminal.

The Hokage was now making his way towards Naruto. It was as he promised, it happened a third time. He was going to explain what was happening with Naruto.

As he entered Naruto's apartment, he immediately was tackled by the blond boy.

'Hello, Naruto.' The Hokage greeted.

'Hello, jiji. Why are you here?'

'I actually need to talk to you about something.'

With that the two of them entered Naruto's bedroom. And sat down on his bed.

'Naruto, I have to tell you that you have a special ability.'

Naruto's eyes instantly lit up. He was special; maybe he had one of those kekkai genkai. The thought excited him.

'Now then, Naruto do you remember the Hyuuga incident 5 years ago.'

'No, I don't. Why?'

'I saw your ability for the first time that day. You started screaming in my office Naruto, I got really worried. When you stopped screaming you looked me in the eyes and said the following: "the all seeing princess of the moon, covered by the clouds, carried away from home. In the end the all seeing protector of the moon will be left alone."'

'What does that mean jiji? I don't really understand.'

'At the time I didn't either, so I just shrugged it of. Then that same night the Hyuuga heiress was kidnapped by Kumo.'

'So you say I can see the future?' Naruto concluded.

'Kind of, you had the same thing happening a week ago and yesterday. You always say it in riddles too.'

'But I don't remember saying anything, wait a minute. Didn't the massacre happen yesterday?'

'I reached the same conclusion, and yes the massacre happened yesterday. You saw it coming Naruto, we just couldn't figure out what you said on time.'

'I'm awesome, Dattebayo!'


	4. Chapter 4

'Hey monkey, you know, the foxy boy and the rest are going to need to do great things. Preparation better start early.' Was what young Naruto said to Hiruzen during one of his daily visits.

The old man was shocked; it was a vision for the future but didn't seem like the previous ones. This was more of a long-term vision while the others were short term. This was on one side a good thing but on the other side it did cause certain worries. Maybe something big was about to happen, but what?

'Jiji are you okay?' Naruto asked

'I am fine Naruto, you just had another vision.' The old man answered Naruto. Naruto looked excited that his power made another appearance.

'Really?! What did I say?' the young blond asked.

'You said that the academy needed to change and make you and your classmates stronger.'

'Awesome, I am going to train immediately. Then I can take that hat of yours faster.' Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto ran out the room to train. Leaving the old Hokage in his office with a forever growing pile of paperwork on his desk.

'I better start taking notes of those visions, but first… paperwork.'

The next day at the academy

Class was going as usual, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba completely goofing of. Iruka needed to throw a lot of chalk at the boys. He had to buy a new packet everyday.

'Do you mind if I interrupt your class for a bit Iruka.' A voice asked

There at the door stood the third Hokage himself.

'Hokage-sama, of course I don't mind.' Iruka answered, surprised that the village leader was here.

'Jiji, what are you doing here?' Naruto asked, immediately the entire class was looking at Naruto with wide eyes, he called the God of Shinobi Jiji!

'I am here to test this class, tell me, what do you all think Shinobi are?'

'They are people who give their lives to the village and make sure nothing happens to the village.' A student answered.

'That is partly correct, what you children have forgotten is that Shinobi are killers, assassins murderers. Tell me who was the village's hero.'

'The Fourth Hokage?' a student answered

'Good example. He was a ninja, a hero we call him here. He is well known for the fact that he took out an entire army in a matter of seconds, a hero. But if you take

the seven swordsman of the Mist, you will call them bad because they killed Shinobi of this village but in the mist they are called heroes. Yet they did the same thing as the Fourth. They killed, why? Because it was their duty to do so, you will have to kill people too. In the world of Shinobi it's kill or be killed. We kill and fight, we risk our lives to complete a mission. All for the sake of this village. When you all graduate you will be tools for the village, so please take these lessons seriously UNDERSTOOD.'

The class could only nod, a big part of the class was surprised they never knew that becoming a Shinobi was so dangerous, they had to kill! All because the village ordered them to. Most of the girls were part of this group; they wanted to become Shinobi to impress Sasuke.

'I came to this class for another reason; I see a lot of potential in this class. However I feel like the academy lessons wont be able to bring this potential out. Did you know that a Shinobi must be unpredictable? So I would like to say that each one of you need to choose a ability to make you unpredictable you have until your 15th birthday to choose, though I do want you to go to the Shinobi library and look up ideas.'

With that the Third Hokage left the classroom filled with gaping children.

"Let's see what the children will choose, especially you Naruto." The Hokage thought as he made his way back to the Hokage tower.

Iruka decided to go with his class to the library and see what some of the kids would come up with.

As Naruto walked around the countless bookshelves he saw one of his classmates looking at seals. This boy was Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan and one of the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho combination.

'Hey Shikamaru, why are you looking here?' Naruto asked as he walked up to the boy. Shikamaru looked up.

'Troublesome, seals are like puzzles and those interest me ok. Have you found anything yet?'

'Nah, nothing they have here is awesome enough for me.'

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and said in a deadpan voice

'You just don't want to read books, do you?'

'Nah, I want to find out what fits me later on. Maybe through experience or something.'

'That is actually a pretty smart choice for someone like you.'

At the end of the day only three people found something they were interested in, one of them was Shikamaru. The other two were Hinata and Sasuke; Hinata was interested in summons but didn't know which one she wanted yet. Sasuke was very interested in Genjutsu. Probably because of his Uchiha blood.

The graduation exam would take place in two days time. Naruto was slightly depressed, as he didn't know how to do the clone jutsu quite yet. He was making his way towards the Hokage tower for his weekly visits, maybe the old man could help him with that damn jutsu.

'Hello Jiji, I was wondering if you could help me with this jutsu. I just can't get it right.' Naruto asked

'Sure I have some spare time. What do you need help with?'

'The clone, no matter what I do, I just can't get it right. Can you tell me what I am doing wrong?'

Naruto used the clone jutsu and a dead looking clone appeared next to Naruto.

'You're using to much chakra. Little hero.' A voice said from the window. Naruto and the Hokage looked and found Shisui standing there.

'Shisui, what are you doing here?' Naruto asked

'I wanted to ask Hokage-sama something, but I overheard you talking about the clone jutsu.'

'You said I was using too much chakra, but I put as less as possible in it. How does that work.'

'I think it means that you have too much chakra, Hokage-sama would you mind if I taught Naruto the Kage Bunshin?' Shisui asked.

'No I wouldn't mind. I think he needs it if he wants to graduate.'

Naruto looked excited that Shisui would teach him, although the two sometimes pranked together they weren't al that close. This was mainly because Shisui started living with Sasuke after the massacre. Which Shisui liked way more than Sasuke did. While Sasuke was glad he still had one of his family members, Shisui liked irritating Sasuke. Worst thing was, he couldn't even get back at him because Shisui was way stronger then he was.

Day of the graduation exam.

Naruto sat in a row of a his classmates waiting for his name to be called and do the final portion of the graduation exam. The Ninjutsu part, Naruto was glad Shisui taught him the Kage Bunshin, otherwise he probably wouldn't be able to pass.

'Uzumaki Naruto, your turn.' Mizuki said from the door.

Naruto stood up and walked to the room in which the Ninjutsu part would be held.

'Alright Naruto, I need you to successfully make three Bunshin, a replacement and a transformation.' Iruka told Naruto.

Naruto performed the replacement and the transformation perfectly.

'KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!' Naruto yelled and three Kage Bunshin appeared next to him.

Mizuki and Iruka looked at Naruto with open mouths.

'Congratulations Naruto, you pass.' Iruka told the smiling boy as he gave him his hitai-ate. Naruto ran out of the room with an ear splitting grin on his face.

'I'm going to tell Jiji. This is so awesome I am finally a Genin!'

That night in the Hokage office…

'Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura will be determent to become stronger with two strong teammates, Naruto can hopefully pick up some things from his two smart teammates and Sasuke needs a team that can make him-'

'Less emo, I got it Hokage-sama.' Shisui interrupted the old man.

'Shisui what are you doing here in the middle of the night?'

'I wanted to ask you something, can-'

The door was slammed open to reveal Mizuki;

'I am going to steal the secret scroll.'

Shisui and the Hokage looked at him as if he was crazy. With a quick chop to the neck from Shisui was enough to knock him out.

'Stupid mosquitos, anyway as I was saying. Can I become team 7's sensei?'

'You all will now continue as Shinobi, keep that in mind. Anyway team one is..'

Sasuke stopped listening at this point, while he on the outside appeared as his usual self, on the inside he was panicking.

" _The only one that can possibly be my sensei is Shisui, oh god please don't let my sensei be Shisui."_

'Team 7 consists of Uchiha Sasuke..'

 _"Ok, this is my team."_

'Haruno Sakura..'

 _"WHAT fangirl number one is on my team! Shisui is so going to be my sensei."_

'.. and Uzumaki Naruto..'

 _"The Hokage hates me doesn't he, the dobe and a fangirl. Shisui is definitely my sensei."_

'.. and your sensei is Hatake Kakashi.'

'IT'S NOT SHISUI!' Sasuke screamed, everyone looked at him with WTF written on their faces


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'We want a better mission! These chores suck!' Naruto yelled, Team 7 was in the Hokage office getting a new mission. Naruto had enough of those stupid D rank missions.

'Naruto! You have only been a Genin for a few weeks, everyone starts small. It's to build up experience.' Iruka said

'Relax Iruka, I think they are more than ready for a C rank.' Kakashi said with his eye wrinkle.

'If you are really that concerned, the co-sensei will come with them.' The Hokage said

'co-sensei?' all three of the Genin asked.

'Yep, the co-sensei is someone who will help senseis in special situations. Like the first C rank. They can also help with training if necessary.' The Hokage replied.

'So who is the co-sensei?'

'It's me, the fantastic, amazing, powerful-'

'IT'S SHISUI!' Sasuke screamed through the room, true enough Shisui sat on one of the chairs in the room. Sakura looked at her crush with wide eyes, she didn't know he could scream like Naruto. Naruto was just laughing on the ground.

The Hokage sweat dropped, he should have known this was going to happen.

'Well then, let's bring in the client.' An old man stepped into the room, he smelt strongly like booze and had a weird rope thing tied around his head.

'My name is Tazuna, I am a bridge builder and I'm counting on you to protect me on my journey to Wave.'

The room looked at Tazuna, this was the guy they were supposed to protect?

'What just a bunch of kids? You all look weak, especially that short one.'

Before Naruto could kill Tazuna, Kakashi ensured Tazuna that he and Shisui were Jonin and were more than capable of taking out anything they could come across.

'So Kakashi, nice weather we have been having lately huh.' Shisui said to Kakashi.

'Yeah, not a single drop of rain has fallen in the last few weeks.' You could basically feel the sarcasm radiating of the two.

The three Genin looked at two puddles that were innocently laying at the side of the road. What was that then doing there?

Just when that line of thought passed them, two figures emerged from the puddles. They reached for Kakashi and bound him with their chains and ripped him apart.

Naruto could only look in horror as his teacher was split in little pieces. This sparked something in Naruto, anger took over the fear in his body. And he could only see red…

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto, Naruto's body was engulfed in red chakra forming two tails, his whisker marks became thicker and his eyes turned red with slits in them. Naruto jumped at an incredible speed at the Demon Brothers. And Sasuke and Sakura could only look on as Naruto ripped out the throat of one of the brothers.

 **'Kill them, give me their blood.'** A voice said from inside Naruto, killing seemed nice at that moment, however before Naruto could move again, Shisui had placed a seal on Naruto's forehead. His Sharingan eyes activated, the chakra immediately disappeared. And Naruto fell unconscious on the ground. Gozu (the other demon brother) looked at his brother's corpse, not even he could make a kill that cold. And what was with that kid! There was no way a GENIN should have that power! Before he could do anything else however, Kakashi appeared behind him and knocked him out with a quick chop to the neck.

Sasuke looked in complete horror at Meizu's corpse, memories form that night appeared before him. He started slowly hyperventilating.

Sakura and Tazuna looked at Naruto with horror, this was what ninja did? Sakura had heard the Third's speech about the life of a Shinobi but she dismissed it. Thinking he only wanted to scare them. Looks like he wasn't kidding, but instead of feeling fear, Sakura got an idea. She was a bit pissed of, at herself mostly simply because she wanted to become stronger.

The rest of the trip went in silence; they were all shocked at what happened. Ok Kakashi and Shisui less than the others but still. To think Naruto would use the Kyuubi's chakra simply because he thought someone died. This was bad, maybe the seal was weakened.

Shisui had managed to calm Sasuke down. They had gotten the truth out of Tazuna; apparently Gato a wealthy businessman was out to kill him.

Inside Naruto's mind…

'Where in the hell am I?' Naruto asked himself.

 **'You're here flesh bag.'**

'Wow genius, I didn't know that already. Wait who are you?'

 **'It's me, the fantastic, amazing, powerful-'**

'Shisui?'

 **'No, it's me the Kyuubi no Kitsune.'** The Kyuubi said

'What are you doing here, hell where is here. Didn't the Fourth Hokage kill you?'

 **'Nope he didn't. Goodbye brat.'**

Outside world…

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found himself on someone's back.

'Finally awake huh?'

'Hmm, where…'

'Relax little hero. We're almost there.' Naruto realized he was on Shisui's back.

'So… what happened?'

'You killed someone, we went on our merry way, encountered Zabuza Momochi, kicked his ass and a hunter nin took him away. The usual.'

'Yup, this totally happens on a daily basis.' Sasuke said sarcastically.

'It does, who knows maybe one of your ex-classmates could be hailed as a hero in some random village. Unpredictable things happen al the time.' Kakashi said.

'Just imagine, Shino, hero of the hidden Cloud.' Sakura said.

'Nah more like Shikamaru the hyperactive, most wanted ninja in the bingo book.' Naruto added.

'Well I did find a idea for my special ability.' Sakura said

'I got the idea of that hunter nin, it's something like Jashinism but this time with dolls. Like voodoo dolls.'

'Sakura-chan, that's really creepy.' Naruto said.

After having arrived at Tazuna's house, the group let Naruto rest for a bit. Then came Inari, a spoiled brat that thought that they couldn't beat Gato.

'Hey minions, shall we train a bit.' Kakashi said to his students.

'Sure, but why train in the middle of our mission?' Sakura asked

'Hmm, well Zabuza is still alive so…'

'Ah.' Was the clever response.

As they stood outside Kakashi explained that they were going to climb trees, using only their feet and chakra. Sakura, surprise surprise, made it on her first try. Sasuke took around 5 tries and Naruto took a bit longer because e never had anyone to help him. After tree climbing everyone went on their merry way, Sasuke started training his Genjutsu, Sakura tried making a voodoo doll and Naruto took a stroll around town.

As Naruto walked down the river he saw a man holding a stick with three pointy things on it. When he asked what it was the man replied that it was a trident, Naruto immediately took great interest in the tool and asked if it could be used in fights. When he got a yes Naruto jumped for joy, he found his special ability.

The week went by quickly, after Naruto had saved Inari and his mother from two samurai. He went to the bridge and found an interesting scene.

'Heroes always arrive late, you know.' Naruto said

'Does that mean Kakashi is a hero?' Shisui replied.

'Dammit Shisui-sensei, read the situation will you!' Sakura yelled. Sasuke was filled with needles and had two nice red colored eyes. Oh yeah, he was also in a dome of ice mirrors. Sakura stood just outside the dome, guarding Tazuna. Kakashi and Shisui were fighting Zabuza.

'Yo Teme, I've come to save you.' Naruto said to Sasuke who looked more annoyed than relieved.

'Do you want to become a porcupine or something?'

'Nah, that's your job.'

Haku had enough and proceeded to attack the two boys, senbon flew from all the mirrors around them. Naruto and Sasuke tried their best to dodge them but there were simply too many senbon. Both got hit several times.

'Can't you do the same thing you did with the Demon Brothers?' Sasuke asked

Naruto looked confused: 'What did I do?'

Sasuke sighed annoyed, the Dobe didn't remember. Now what?

Haku seemed to be able to transfer to a different mirror anytime he wanted, what if they could predict where he would come from or where he would go.

'Naruto, create some Shadow Clones and put them in front of each mirror!' Sasuke ordered Naruto, who listened. Haku realized he couldn't go anywhere so he left the dome. Suddenly a senbon hit Haku in his shoulder and he could hear the pink haired girl scream: 'LOCK ON!'

'Sharingan.' Both Kakashi and Shisui said, as they engaged Zabuza once again. They had to admit that Zabuza was good, lasting this long against them. Then again the two didn't go al out till now.

As Shisui showed Zabuza why he was called Shunshin no Shisui, Kakashi summoned his dogs and prepared Chidori. Shisui gave Zabuza a kick powerful enough to make Zabuza stumble back, right into the mouths of Kakashi's dogs. Kakashi ran towards Zabuza intending to finish him of. Then right in front of Kakashi two ninja appeared that stopped his Chidori and captured Zabuza. They were Mist nin.

'Zabuza is our target, if he cooperates with the new Mizukage we will let him live, if he doesn't he will die.' One of the Mist nin said.

'As if I will ever go back to a hidden village.' Zabuza muttered, then within half a second one of the Mist nin slit Zabuza's throat. They gave him a silent moment of respect, missing nin or not, Zabuza was an admirable Shinobi.

The Mist nin left the scene with Zabuza's body but before they left they told the Konoha Shinobi that they would get Zabuza's bounty. As for Haku…

He somehow managed to get away, quite a feat for someone whose arms had been broken. He was put under Sakura's jutsu but managed to figure out its trick and he shunshined away.

'Sakura-chan, you were awesome. That technique was so awesome!' Naruto yelled exited.

'The technique isn't finished yet, I was just lucky.' Sasuke couldn't say anything as he passed out the moment Haku left.

'Naruto, we would like to talk to you about something.' Kakashi said as he and Shisui walked up to the group.

'Naruto, what do you know about the Kyuubi attack?' Shisui asked.

'The Yondaime should have killed the Kyuubi but he didn't. I saw him Kakashi-sensei, Shisui-sensei.' Naruto replied.

Kakashi and Shisui looked surprised that Naruto met the Kyuubi.

'Yes the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi, you can't kill tailed beasts. You can only seal them. Naruto… you have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you.'

'Huh… then the villagers were right, I am a demon.' Naruto said looking at the floor.

'No you're not!' Shisui yelled

'You are a hero Naruto, that's part of the reason I call you little hero you know. You protect me everyday!' Kakashi coughed

'You guys too but I am more important.'

Naruto and Kakashi sweatdropped.

Haku stumbled trough the forest, that pink haired girl had a pretty decent trick. If he hadn't figured out how it worked he might have died. Hell Zabuza-sama was dead. What purpose did he have now?

'You could come with me.' A voice said

What the- could this man read-

'Your mind? Yes I can.'

Haku looked at the man, who was dressed in all black. He couldn't see his face, as it was hidden by a orange mask that resembled a popsicle.


	6. Chapter 6

'Hokage-sama, I need to inform you of something. Well actually two somethings.' Shisui said

'Shisui, you do know that the grammar is incorrect?'

'Phsaw, anyway. First things first, the seal. Some of the Kyuubi's chakra leaked out during the wave mission and Naruto lost control and killed one of the Demon Brothers. I managed to convince Sasuke and Sakura that it was something like a kekkai genkai, so that's good.'

'He used it's chakra already? That could be bad, I'll let Jiraiya check on the seal.' The Hokage said.

'Good, but can you get me another one of those chakra suppressers? I used mine in the battle.'

'I can, anything else?'

'Yeah, Naruto said another riddle, though this one was short.'

'And you didn't tell me first? It could be important, you know.'

'Yes I know, thing is I have no clue what it could possibly mean. I mean "One little piggy." What am I supposed to get out of that? Sure the Demon Brothers said something about it but I seriously doubt that had anything to do with it.'

'"One little piggy." That is what he said, you're right, that doesn't give us anything. But it has to mean something.' The Hokage pulled out a pink notebook from his desk.

Shisui looked surprised, out of all the things he could have pulled out it was a pink notebook. A PINK notebook. What the weasel?

'Hokage-sama, I can understand that you want to write down all the riddles Naruto said, but can you at least put it in a different colored book?'

The Hokage gave Shisui a deathglare.

'Hehehe, I was kidding Hokage-sama. I'll go now, I gotta meet Ayame-chan after all.' Shisui jumped out of the window, as he raced across the rooftops Shisui could swear that he heard to Hokage scream something about using the door and young love. He wasn't in love with Ayame damn it! Not to mention that Naruto would kill him, screw that, her father would too.

Two months had past, nothing of real interest was going on. Naruto learned how to efficiently use a trident in battle, Sakura had figured out most of her voodoo dolls, they were very confusing after all, and Sasuke well we don't what he did, it was unknown. The silent bastard.

So when training would have started, Kakashi was of course two hours late. When he did arrive he said some lame excuse about getting lost on the road of life and that there were flying pigs in the air. The Genin didn't believe him, who would, but little did they know that there was actually a flying pig summoning contract.

'Alright kiddos, I have nominated you for the Chunin exams.' Kakashi said handing them three slips of paper.

'Chunin exams? Like getting a promotion?' Naruto asked 'so that's why those sand nin were here. Well I'm going to make Chunin rank.'

'Don't leave me out.' Sasuke said with a small smirk.

'Ha, this is going to be fun.' Sakura said with determination in her eyes.

The next day team 7 found themselves outside the academy, ready to take the Chunin exams.

After meeting team Gai and Lee kicking Sasuke's ass, the three made it into the examination room.

'Sasuke-kun! Missed me?' a blonde girl tackled into Sasuke. This girl was Ino Yamanaka, heiress to the Yamanaka clan and one of Sasuke's fangirls.

'Troublesome, you guys are in this exam too?' Shikamaru asked as he walked up to them, beside him was a rather chubby boy eating chips. This boy was Chouji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi clan but never call him fat, bad things happen if you do.

'Yahoo, so everyone is here.' A boy with a dog on his head said. His name was Kiba Inuzuka, second child of Inuzuka Tsume. The dog was Akamaru, though his fur was white.

Next to Kiba was another boy, his name was Shino Aburame. Heir to the Aburame clan, he uses bugs in battle… kinda creepy. And of course Hinata was with them too.

'So have you killed someone yet?' Kiba asked

'Yup.' Naruto replied, everyone looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

'It's true.' Sakura and Sasuke said.

'So he stabbed someone with a kunai huh.' Ino said.

'No, he ripped the enemy's throat out.'

'FOR THE LAST TIME, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!' Naruto yelled.

'Will you be more quiet brats.' A boy with silver hair and glasses said.

Naruto looked him into the eyes and something clicked inside him, he began screaming loud and clear.

'Naruto, shut up!' Ino yelled.

'Ino you're annoying shut up, Naruto can't do anything about this.' Sasuke said.

'Why?' Shikamaru asked.

'It's his special ability.' Sakura hurriedly replied.

Naruto stopped screaming and looked with blank eyes to Sasuke: 'While the black snake awaits its prey, the white snake hides within the leaves. Just like sand, slowly going its way without notice. He know that he know more then we know.'

The rookie nine looked at Naruto, what was that about? Sakura said it was a special ability but what did that have to do with a riddle?

'Alright maggots, quiet down. I am Ibiki Morino the first examiner of the Chunin exams.' Ibiki said

The entire room became quiet and took a seat; Naruto sat next to Neji Hyuuga, the biggest prick in the universe. Ibiki told the room that the first part of the test was a written test, they weren't allowed to cheat. So Naruto figured out the perfect thing, Ibiki had said that he needed to write down answers not answers to the questions. So he proceeded to write an essay about how delicious ramen is.

Sasuke on the other hand, hadn't figured out the meaning of the test. But wrote down what Naruto said on his paper. The Hokage needed to know about it, who knows what could happen if the Third didn't know?

Sakura managed to answer all of the questions and was hoping that Naruto and Sasuke figured out the answers of the questions. Sasuke looked like he was having trouble but Naruto seemed to know the answers. Little did Sakura know that Naruto was having the time of his life.

"Ramen is the food of the gods – Naruto Uzumaki." Was one of the many things Naruto had written down.

'Alright maggots, it's time for the last question.' Ibiki announced.

'The last question is a hopeless one.' Ibiki proceeded to explain that if they got the last question wrong they couldn't ever take the Chunin exams again. Ibiki was having fun; one by one Genin left the room. Then that orange wearing brat started talking, he went on about how our village would appear weak if we had too many Genin. Stupid brat, finding loopholes like a bunny rabbit.

'LISTEN UP, I AM ANKO MITARASHI THE SECOND EXAMINER OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS!' Anko appeared in the room a banner hanging behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Ibiki walked around collecting the papers he came across the paper of one Naruto Uzumaki. Apparently the kid wrote an entire essay about ramen, on the bottom of the page was a note: "you told us to write answers not answers to the questions, so". That damn brat, he found another loophole. Still it was pretty amusing an essay about ramen.

Ibiki walked towards the paper of Sasuke Uchiha, there was something scribbled at the bottom: "inform the Hokage, he knows what's happening. While the black snake awaits its prey, the white snake hides within the leaves. Just like sand slowly going its way without notice. He knows that he knows more then we know." Ibiki went to the Hokage to deliver the message.

'Alright maggots, you know the rules. Now get in that forest and go kill each other.' Anko said happily.

The Genin that were in the clearing shivered, this kunoichi was completely unconcerned about their safety. She found it amusing that they were going to kill each other.

As team 7 made their way through the forest they encountered some Ame Genin. Sasuke quickly disposed of them. They had a heaven scroll, the one they needed. Now it was easy for them to know where to go.

Before the three could reach the tower however, a power gust of wind separated Sasuke and Sakura from Naruto. They saw a Kusa Genin appearing in front of them, smiling creepily.

The Hokage meanwhile was sweating bullets, Naruto had said another riddle and it involved snakes, SNAKES. Perhaps Orochimaru was involved, the thought of Orochimaru being back in Konoha was worrying Hiruzen. The black snake awaiting its prey, he could guess that Orochimaru wanted someone that was in the Chunin exams, but who?

Who could be the white snake? Perhaps it was a spy… the riddle did say something about hiding in the leaves. Then there was that part of the sand, what could that possible mean? Sand, Suna perhaps? But what could Suna possibly have in common with Orochimaru?

'Hello sensei, you said you needed me for something?' a voice said from the window.

'Yes I do Jiraiya, I need you to take a look at Naruto's seal. Some of the Kyuubi's chakra has leaked out. Do you have any news on your end?'

'I'll take a look at the seal and yes, I do have some news. I following Orochimaru and he joined an organization called the Akatsuki, it is filled with S rank missing nin. One of them is Itachi Uchiha.' Came the answer, it had the Hokage surprised. Who would've guessed, Orochimaru joining an organization.

'Anything else Jiraiya?' The Third questioned his old student.

'Well… Orochimaru left the organization not too long ago, rumor has it that he was kicked out for attacking Itachi Uchiha in order to get the Sharingan.'

Well… this was not good. Nope not good at all, now the Hokage knew what Orochimaru wanted.

'ANBU, go to the forest of death and guard team 7! Do not let anything happen to them!' The Third yelled, immediately a squad of ANBU left to fulfill their orders.

'What's the matter, sensei. What is going on?' Jiraiya asked.

With team 7 things were going pretty badly. This lady was way too strong to be a Genin! They couldn't beat him! At least Naruto was ok, the guy blew up a giant snake that had eaten him.

'Before I leave, I will give you a farewell present.' The woman said as her neck stretched out and went over to Sasuke's shoulder.

'Katon: Koukakyuu no jutsu.' An ANBU appeared behind the trio, launching a fireball towards the woman. Forcing her to dodge and get more distance.

'Team 7, we will take care of everything here, please leave the area as fast as possible.' An ANBU in a cat mask said, purple hair flowing behind her.

The team had no problem following those orders. They quickly went to the tower. But before they could reach the tower they were stopped by a team of Kusa nin, these didn't seem like the lady they just encountered.

They didn't have a choice, they had to fight. The two males were surprisingly easy to take out. The redheaded girl just stood there, kunai in hand.

'What's wrong with you?' Naruto asked upon seeing the look in her eyes.

'Thank you.' She simply said, 'Those two were only rude to me, I couldn't care less if they died.'

'What's your name girl.' Sakura asked.

'My name is Karin… Karin Uzumaki.' She said, the three looked at her stunned, she had the same surname as Naruto.

'My name is Naruto Uzumaki, does this mean we're related?' Naruto asked in a small voice.

'How should I know, I thought all Uzumaki's had red hair. Yours is blond.'

'Hn, let's continue.' Sasuke said

'Well, see you later maybe.' Naruto said as he followed after his teammates.

As the three entered the tower they immediately opened the two scrolls. Smoke came from them as Naruto and Sasuke threw them away. When the smoke cleared Iruka stood there.

'Congratulations, you passed the second part of the Chunin exams.' Iruka said, proud of his students.

'You still have two days left too, I'm impressed. Not many Genin of your age make it this far.' Iruka continued.

'Hehehe, I told you I would become Hokage, there is no way an exam like this is going to stop me.' Naruto said, a face splitting grin on his face. Instantly the mood of the room went to happy. Naruto always managed to make others smile, even Sasuke had a slight smirk on his face.

The two days went by pretty fast. Before they knew it they were in a big space surrounded by the others that made it. Among them were Team 8, team 10 and Team Gai, the Sand team made it as well.

'Congratulations to all of you that have gotten this far, now I need to explain the true purpose of the Chunin exams.' The Hokage said

'The true purpose?' Dosu, a Sound nin, asked.

'Yes, the true purpose of this exam is to war. By holding a Chunin exam like this countries can test their Genin's skill and observe those of others. Becoming a Chunin is just another of the purposes of this exam.'

'Now, before I can let you go to the Finals, preliminaries need to be held. There are just to many of you.' Anko explained.

A sick looking man appeared in the room, explaining that he was going to be the proctor of the matches. His name was Gekko Hayate.

The names of the contestants spun around on a board. That eventually settled on two participants.

'The first match will be: Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi.'


	8. Chapter 8

Shikamaru vs Kin

'I'm up first?' A sentence that came out more like a question was said by Shikamaru. He hadn't expected to go this soon. Well then he can sleep through the other battles so it isn't that big of a deal.

Both contestants jumped down and looked at each other.

'Heh I'm up against a girl, how embarrassing.' Shikamaru teased.

'Well sorry to disappoint you but I am stronger than the fangirl on your team.' She countered.

Did she seriously think that that would make him furious. He already knew she was a fangirl. He isn't stupid. Lazy not stupid.

'Are both contestants ready?' Hayate looked at them and saw they were ready. 'Alright begin.'

Shikamaru used his shadow to go after Kin but she dodged. Shikamaru was kind of happy she did because if she didn't she would have been really weak. She threw some silent phantom needles with bells attached to them so he would be able to hear them, Shikamaru however had other plans. He took out a kunai and attached a seal to it and threw it to her.

She was able to catch it and did it because she did not see him attach the seal to the kunai as she was to busy with her trick. The seal started to glow, so she did what anyone would do with explosion seal. Tear it of and throw it away but she could throw it away as she was frozen in place.

'What?!' She said and Shikamaru answers her unasked question. 'It wasn't an explosive seal it was a light up seal attached to a paralysis seal. Now you shouldn't be able to move.' She took a look at the seal and noticed it was a low quality paralysis seal.

'You sure I wouldn't be able to move.' Low quality seals can always be overcome with charka so she channeled as much as she could and she found herself able to move again. She accomplishment was short lived as she was once again paralysed but this time by Shikamaru's shadow.

'You better give up, I got you.' She only smirked, she never gave up. Shikamaru saw this and hit himself on the head, hard. She fell unconscious to the ground.

'Good thing I got used to this. Moms are good for many things after all.' He smiled as he thought about how many times his mother had hit him and his father on the head with her frying pan.

'Winner Shikamaru'

'So what was that about sensei, you suddenly freaked out.' Jiraiya asked his former sensei.

'That Jiraiya, was something you need to know about. I guess you could call it a kekkai genkai, though I don't think Minato or Kushina had it.'

'What is it?' Jiraiya asked impatiently.

'Naruto has the ability to see the future, although he only says it in riddles. What you saw was my reaction to having figured out Naruto's last one.'

'What did he say?'

Hiruzen told him the riddle.

'Second match: Hinata vs Kankuro'

'Ooh Hinata it's your turn. Good luck, show them what you're capable of.' Kiba told Hinata. Hinata nodded and jumped down and shot a glance at Kankuro who smirked at her. He was so going to win this.

'Are both contestants ready?' Both nodded. 'Then the second preliminary match can start.'

Hinata stood on one side of the stadium while Kankuro stood on the other side. Neither was doing something though both stood in a stance should someone do something.

'Kakashi-sensei why aren't they doing anything?' Naruto asked his teacher who looked up from his book and explained: 'Kankuro is a puppet user and Hinata is a Hyuuga. They have two totally different fighting styles. Puppet users are long-distance fighters while Hyuugas usually fight on close quarters. Right now Kankuro has the advantage, he can attack her while Hinata can't do anything to him but should he sent his puppets towards her she can free them since she can focus most of her attention towards it. It looks like she is going to lose.'

'Are you sure Kakashi, I have been training Hinata and since I am not a Hyuuga I can't teach her those techniques so I had to teach her something else.' Kurenai said to Kakashi. 'An art she was interested in since the academy.'

Hinata bit her thumb and put her hand on the ground and screamed: 'Kuchiyose no jutsu.' A cloud of smoke appeared and when the smoke was gone there stood two big lionesses. One was a goldfish colour and the other was white. They looked ready to fight.

A summoning contract with the lion clan that's surprising. Went through the minds of Kakashi, Asuma and Neji.

'The lion clan is a summoning clan that specializes in hunting and capturing prey. The males command and create the strategies and the females hunt and act out the strategies. Hinata might not be strong enough to summon the two bosses yet but strong she is for sure.' Kurenai informed the others.

Kankuro took out his puppet and went for the attack but one of the lions took his puppet in her mouth while the other went after him. She bit him and growled signalling Hinata to attack. Hinata went to him and sealed down his chakra points. He wouldn't be able to do anything now.

'I give up.' Said Kankuro and the match came to and end and the lionesses dispersed.

'Winner Hinata'

The next names appeared on the board.

'Third match: Zaku vs Sakura'

I'm up against that sound nin, though his arms are injured he is still gonna fight. Is he that stupid or is he faking it? Sakura thought.

'Sakura, you can do it.' It was Naruto. He always encouraged her. She wished Sasuke would do that, just once. She looked his way and saw him smiling, it was small but still there. She could beat him she was sure but might there be more, he is a pawn of Orochimaru after all.

'Ready to fight?' Both nodded. 'Zaku vs Sakura begin.'

Sakura took out her senbon, these unlike normal senbon were coloured black. She took a stance and waited. Zaku surprisingly was still able to use his arms and pointed them towards Sakura, ready to shoot.

A blast of air went towards Sakura, Sakura knew it was coming and could dodge it just in time and threw one of her senbon towards Zaku and he dodged it. What he did not see coming was a second senbon, unable to dodge it in time he send a blast of wind towards it to block it. Sakura now only had one senbon left over, she had to hit him with this one, it was her last chance.

'So your last, you have to hit me with this one, right well as I have shown already I can easily block them.'

'Well then I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is that this is the last black senbon but the bad news is that it may have some adjustments.' Sakura countered Zaku.

Sakura sent some of her chakra into the senbon and the senbon disappeared. Well it didn't disappear but it became invisible. She threw it and knew Zaku couldn't see it coming. Zaku was scared she had thrown something he couldn't see so he just stretched out his arms and waited. Nothing happened.

'What, why didn't it hit?' Did she miss? Before he could recover from the shock Sakura was already behind him. 'Because I did not throw it yet. And she stuck the senbon in his back.

'Got you now.' Sakura said as she took out a doll. She could break his arms as she did with Haku but he would recover from that quickly as Sasuke had already broken them. So she went with the legs. She took one of the dolls legs in her hand and squeezed it and then bended it in a unnatural way causing it to break. She did the same with the other leg.

'You should surrender now, before I would break the rest of your bones.'

'I would never surrender, you know I still have my arms.' He said sticking out his arms. Sakura ran toward him and stuffed his arms with all kinds of stuff, now he couldn't use them anymore.

'I surrender.' He gave up, not knowing what he would face after this but it wasn't like he had a choice.

'Winner Sakura'


	9. Chapter 9

Chouji vs Yoroi

I'm up against him. He is also from konoha but I have never seen him before. Oh well better get down, though I don't know if I could win because I haven't chosen my ability yet and the other have. These thoughts were going through Chouji's head, he was nervous.

'Are both contestants ready? Then let's begin.'

Yoroi immediately went after Chouji, trying to get his hand on him, literally. This was so he could suck out all of Chouji's chakra. Chouji saw him rushing towards him and thus dodged him.

'Baika no jutsu.' Chouji screamed and after he said that his body grew taller and rounder. He started rolling towards Yoroi. Yoroi liking the fact that Chouji came closer but disliking the way he came closer, jumped out of the way. Chouji kept on rolling until he crashed into the wall. Yoroi saw his chance and reached out for him.

'How do you like this.' Yoroi said as he began to suck out Chouji's chakra. Chouji was stressed what could he do, then an idea came to him. Since like normal energy there is always a bit of extra chakra in ones system he could try to overflow the amount Yoroi was sucking in and thus escaping. Chouji began channelling his chakra and soon was freed from Yoroi's grasp.

'Well it wasn't nice but now I have a surprise for you.' Chouji said.

'A fat guy like you has a surprise for me, well that is rather surprising by itself.' Yoroi said back.

He called Chouji fat, a beginners mistake many would make while fighting an Akimichi for the first time but unlike many mistakes this one can not be undone. The rage of an Akimichi is feared second to the rage of an Uzumaki. Not smart thus.

'You called me fat, I am not fat, I am pleasingly plump.' Chouji said with a shaking voice. Not one shaking of fear but one shaking of anger. His eyes somehow turned completely white and his body became even larger than before.

'You will pay for what you did.' He screamed as he went toward Yoroi who was stuck in place due to the bloodlust that seeped out of Chouji.

His bloodlust is worse than Zabuza's. Sasuke thought, what is Chouji?

Chouji stepped towards Yoroi and each time he put a foot down the ground shook and dents appeared in the stadium.

'I forfeit.' Yoroi said shakily. He was scared as he was supposed to be.

Chouji had heard him but was still enraged, no one got away with calling him fat. He prepared to smash Yoroi like a bug but was stopped by multiple jonin.

'Chouji the match is over.' Asuma told his student. Chouji had won.

'Winner Chouji.'

xXx

'Sensei, do you have any idea were his power came from?' Jiraiya asked.

'That's the thing, I don't know anything about it. I've never heard about an ability like this and neither have the people I've told about this.' Hiruzen answered his student.

'Who are those people?'

'You, Itachi and Shisui Uchiha, all the clan heads and Naruto's teammates.'

'Maybe it's like a bloodline and from one of his parents?' Jiraiya asked hopefully. Naruto's ability was interesting and useful. They would be able to prevent disasters if Naruto got this ability under control.

'You think I haven't searched yet? I have and neither the Uzumaki and Namikaze side have records about a bloodline.'

'How is the ability triggered? If we know this we could help him get it under control and that would be very useful.'

'It can be anything. Usually it is something connected to what is going to happen. With the Uchiha's he was with Shisui the entire day and when he talked about the academy we had a conversation about how it was going there.'

'This sure is troublesome.'

xXx

The board once again shuffled the leftover names and eventually landed on two names.

Temari vs Sasuke

I'm up against the cutie. That's interesting. He's an Uchiha, good at fire jutsu so he has type advantage but blowing wind isn't the only thing I can do.

She jumped down and look at Sasuke. 'You ready to fight?' Came his voice.

'You bet I am.' She answered.

'Lets not waste any time then. Proctor can we start?' Sasuke asked and Hayate nodded.

'Begin.'

Sasuke immediately threw some shuriken and took out some kunai. Temari could block the shuriken with her fan and send a gush of wind towards Sasuke.

'Fire style! Fireball technique.' Sasuke blew a fireball and sent it towards Temari and because she had sent to wind the fireball was twice as large.

'Body replacement.' Temari shouted and quickly switched places with Sasuke. As the fireball came closer towards Sasuke he activated his sharingan and used it to dodge the fireball just in time. Only a small part of his shirt got caught and he had to rip it off.

'The cat got caught in his own trap, how hilarious.' Temari mocked Sasuke trying to anger him.

'Sorry to disappoint you but I am not a cat, I am a tiger sooner than a cat.' Sasuke spat, he didn't like it when someone made fun of him.

'A tiger you, don't make me laugh, a panda is stronger than you.' Temari made the comment about the panda as it was a reference to her little brother who had black rings around his eyes like a panda. Seeing that this pissed Sasuke off she decided to continue.

'I bet you always got compliment from the girls as you are one handsome boy. But I must say I am no such fangirl and I have a higher social status than you. So you are nothing.' She was really pissing him off.

'How dare she insult Sasuke.' This was Ino. She didn't agree with Temari as Sasuke was clearly better, right?

'She is trying to piss him off.' Sakura said. 'When Sasuke is angry he attacks without thinking and his attacks become sloppy. The opposite of Naruto actually, Naruto only gets stronger when angry.'

Ino looked at Sakura and then to the battlefield. Sakura was right Sasuke was doing strange things down on the battlefield.

'Sasuke don't let her get to you. She is only trying to get you angry. You're super strong.' Naruto yelled at Sasuke. And Sasuke seemed to snap out of it and looked at Temari.

'You almost got me but now I am prepared.' Sasuke spat back and launched himself at her. She was shocked. She almost got him. Now she really had to fight. He was almost in front of her as she kicked him in the stomach and he spat out blood.

He now stood up and waved some hand signs but nothing seemed to happen. Temari as surprised as she was went for the kill with her fan but it seemed to go right through him.

'Genjutsu, huh.' Temari smirked as she put her hands in the ram sign and dispelled the genjutsu. Sasuke appeared behind her and had a kunai to her throat.

'You want me to give up huh?' She raised her hands. 'Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm not giving up. Not in a million years.' She put her hands around Sasuke's neck and threw him over her shoulders. She may have a slash in her throat but in was smaller than a normal paper cut. So nothing to worry about.

She is really strong. Am I able to win this. Sasuke wondered. He always prized himself to be strong but she is even stronger. Probably because of her extra years on this planet. Well then back to plan A: fire.

'Uchiha fire style: fire bullets of doom.' He yelled as many little fire balls entered the stadium and when they reached the ground they exploded. Temari had managed to get between them and thus dodge them.

'Layer two.' And more bullets appeared from the sky. This time even more than before. Temari hoped that a swing of her fan would blow them out but learned the hard way that they only got bigger. They hit her and she had some bad wounds and was unconscious.

'Winner Sasuke.'


	10. Chapter 10

Akamaru vs Tenten

'Akamaru? Are you sure it's not Kiba. I mean Akamaru is my partner but I should be the one whose name is called.' Kiba yelled. Were they joking with him?

'Well the board says Akamaru but we could check your paper.' Hayate answered. Jeez.

'Please do.' A while later an assistant came into the room with Kiba's paper.

'This paper says: Akamaru and his partner Kiba, so I think you switched your names when you filled in the form.'

'Akamaru, why did you switch our names around.' Kiba looked at Akamaru who just made some sound and hid behind Hinata not wanting to face his master right now.

'You let Akamaru fill in your form. Real smart Kiba can't you do it yourself.' Kiba huffed and jumped down ready to start the fight. Akamaru followed him, they are a team after all.

'So I have to go against the rookie, how hilarious. Now I can show you how unprepared you are.' Tenten commented.

'Just because I haven't chosen my extra ability yet doesn't mean I am weak. Akamaru and I have been trained by our clan to be the best of the best. So yeah.' Kiba yelled. He didn't like being teased, he liked the big stuff better.

'Tenten vs Kiba begin.' Hayate had to scream to get above the voice of Kiba and Akamaru. Those two are loud.

'Well then doggie fetch the stick.' Tenten said while she threw a stick to the other side of the stadium. Akamaru stayed in position he had been trained to only go after the sticks Kiba threw and thus Tenten's idea was ineffective. Well not exactly, Kiba went like a crazy dog after the stick as he hadn't been trained to only fetch akamaru's sticks. Tenten seeing this as an opportunity threw some kunai to Kiba as well hoping he would get hit. And he got hit.

'Woof woof woof.' Akamaru yelped to his master and went to his side. Taking the kunai out effectively. Kiba stood up and took a pill from his pocket and gave it to Akamaru. Akamaru's fur changed colour, it turned the colour of his name: red. Tenten saw this and took out a katana and as Akamaru and Kiba went towards again and again, she kept slashing them with her katana. You could see a heap of fur starting to form underneath her. Then she prepared for the final slash. It was from above and slashed Kiba's chest. Knocking him unconscious.

'Winner Tenten.' Hayate proclaimed.

'Loser, you're still a rookie after all.' Tenten turned around and walked away. Lee did a victory dance on the side of the battle field. Even though he didn't do anything.

Shino vs Ino

Were the next names on the board.

'Who's that again?' Ino asked out loud. Shino was very forgettable and that seemed to run in the family but that doesn't change the fact they don't like it.

'Ino, I am Shino, your old classmate.' Shino said calm and collected but inside he was actually pissed as soon as she set foot on the battlefield he would make her scream in agony.

Both jumped down onto the battlefield and got ready to fight.

'Begin.'

Shino started with plan A bugs. Ino is scared of bugs so the next attack was a nightmare for her. Bugs began to crawl up her. First her legs and slowly to her face. Shino didn't go easy on her as thousands and thousands of bugs crawled on her skin.

'Kyaaaa get them of me. Stop it.' Ino screeched. Bugs tickle and are annoying.

'I could take them off if you would surrender but I don't think you would want to do that right.'

'Exactly!' Ino started making hand signs but quickly noticed that she could channel any of her charka .

'I think you have noticed that you can't use any of your chakra. That is because I sent special bugs to you. These bugs practically eat your chakra and a few can even temporarily block the system due to a special substance in their teeth. Do you still wish to continue this lost battle?' Shino asked Ino who looked in stress. He has her cornered, she can't do anything. Is she really that weak? She will be stronger to get revenge but now...

'I forfeit.' Ino said. Her battle was lost so quickly, the others had gotten stronger. She too but she didn't look at her weaknesses and her primary weakness is chakra. If she can't use it she is useless.

The board switched names to...

Tsurugi vs Neji

'Withdraw now. You stand no chance against me.' The boy named Neji said while looking at the board with a completely serious expression on his face.

'Yeah right, you may want to look closer I am pretty strong after all.' Tsurugi jumped down and looked ready to fight. Neji jumped down as well and with a sigh he asked the proctor if they could start.

'Begin.' Tsurugi went after Neji and Neji just stood there not even bothering to activate his byakugan. He slowly raised his hand and waited. Tsurugi who was confused with the movement halted his run and waited.

Up the stands people were either laughing or confused. 'Shisui-Sensei what's going on.' Shisui who was snickering because he didn't want to make too much noise, looked at Naruto and answered: 'I have no idea but it appears Neji is just playing with the guy'

'Neji is very good at reading his opponents and can quickly determine how strong they are.' Tenten elaborated with the group.

'How?' Was a question asked by Sasuke.

'He looks at the persons personality, history if possible, chakra pools and age. If you look at these things you can quickly determine what strength the opponent has and apparently Tsurugi isn't that strong.' Tenten answered.

'Neji must be really strong, huh?' Naruto wondered.

'He isn't called a prodigy for nothing.' Hinata said.

Down on the battlefield things weren't really going well. For Tsurugi that is. Neji just walked towards him and sent out some chakra and bloodlust. Terrifying was the word to describe the feeling, it wasn't as bad as Chouji's but bad nonetheless.

Tsurugi was utterly confused with Neji, he was doing all sorts of strange movements but never actually did anything, was he planning something big? Did he already start? He didn't understand any of it and neither did Neji. Neji was doing some random things and his opponent was scared and backing away from him. He almost wanted to laugh, but he was a Hyuuga and thus didn't laugh in public.

'I forfeit.' Tsurugi said. Before he was so sure of his win but Neji just plainly confused him what was wrong with that guy.

'Winner Neji.' Hayate said. He was having trouble with speaking because he had to hold in his laughter.

'Neji that was a strangely unyouthfull fight. What did you do?' Lee said accusingly.

'How should I know I was just doing some random things. Now shut up the next match in going to start.

The board rotated the names and eventually two name came out.

Naruto vs Dosu


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto vs Dosu

'Who's Dosu cuz I'm gonna beat you! Hard!' Naruto screamed loudly because that is what he is known for.

'A ninja should be quiet and sneaky. You clearly aren't and thus I a good ninja shall beat you instead.' Dosu said from the battlefield. When had he moved? Naruto didn't care and jumped down, the black case on his back landing in his arm and he took out his weapon. He pointed it at Dosu and asked: 'Hayate can we begin?'

'Though I would prefer that you would call your superiors with the appropriate respect, you can begin, now!' Though he didn't show it from the outside Hayate was really excited to be able to see this match. He was secretly a big fan of people who would use weapons that weren't that ordinary and a trident is one of those weapons, he rarely saw that weapon in action.

Naruto charged at Dosu trident in his hands and went for his chest, Dosu noticing this stepped away and Naruto fell down and Dosu saw this as a chance to go for the kill but failed as Naruto turned into smoke and disappeared.

'Shadow clone, that's interesting.' Asuma said knowing that Shisui had thought Naruto the trick. 'But where is the real Naruto?' A good question indeed as the battlefield was now empty, the only things that were on the battlefield were Dosu, the trident and a bottle. Wait a bottle, why would Naruto transform into a bottle?

Dosu seeing the bottle picked it up and threw it away. 'So this is your transformation, it could have been better.' When the bottle hit the wall it broke into a million pieces and smoke enveloped the battlefield. 'What is this smell?' The smoke smelled horribly, like old fish and that was not all Dosu couldn't see a thing, all was orange, yes the smoke was orange.

'You know this kill me orange jumpsuit is perfect in this smoke as it is the best camouflage here.' Naruto said confidently.

'You know I can still locate you by the sounds you're making.' Dosu said just as confident as Naruto had said. Dosu walked toward a spot were had heard a sound last and slashed with a kunai. Only to hear a "pop" signalling that that had been a shadow clone. This went on for about eight shadow clones and thus Dosu got kind of pissed of. He picked a bit of fabric from his pouch and put it before his last remaining eye. This meant he could completely focus on the sounds and even see with the sounds.

Dosu picked up Naruto's trident and went to slash the clones over and over again till all of them were gone. The smoke had faded and the people from the stands could observe the battle again.

'Were is Naruto?' This was asked by Sakura who was confused with what was going on and she wasn't the only one. Most of the genin and even some of the jonin were confused.

Then there appeared smoke from Dosu's hand and Naruto hit him in his chin and Dosu was knocked out. Naruto had transformed in a trident and waited for Dosu to fall for the trap.

'Winner Naruto!' Hayate said. He hadn't seen much trident action like he had hoped but the battle was good nonetheless.

Now only two more people had to fight: Gaara and Lee. Both had gotten to the field already and we're ready to fight.

'Begin' Gaara sent his sand towards Lee and Lee dodged it. Starting simple. Lee started with trying some kicks and punches but they all failed to land as Gaara's sand came up to stop him everytime.

'You sure are strong, but I have trained super long and thus I am strong as well.' Lee shouted as he could barely say anything softly.

'Strength doesn't mean anything if you do not exist and thus I WILL make sure I exist.' Gaara shouted a demonic tone clearly visible in his voice. Sand rose up from underneath Lee and Lee had to do a double backflip to make sure he did not get crushed but one of his finger got stuck and was almost completely destroyed but because Lee was just fast enough is was only broken.

I have to be faster, faster and faster to get away from his sand but to do that I must...

'Lee you can take them off now.' Gai screamed while striking good guy pose 14. 'Yes sir!' Lee answered and took of his weight dropping them on the ground and this caused a massive earthquake that reached the Ichiraku ramen stand.

Lee was now a lot faster, he could dodge Gaara's sand and sometimes even land a hit on him. Gaara himself was thinking, thinking of his next action. He could go for the kill but that was so mainstream so maybe a distraction and then something cool, yes then he would surely exist as someone badass. Distraction first.

Gaara made a teddy bear from sand and it was thrown towards Lee. Lee caught it in his hand and was confused, why a teddy bear. The teddy bear exploded in his arms and his arms were caught in the sand. They formed something alike handcuffs and Lee was launched towards the wall in an attempt to break more bones, cruelly.

'Why would you do this, you can use your sand right?' Lee asked.

'You can avoid the sand and thus that would not work.' Lee looked at Gaara and saw the sand rising up behind Gaara. It slowly shaped into an angel and went behind Gaara. This gave an illusion of Gaara having wings. The wing went up and down and then towards Lee, to end the battle.

'Stop the match Gaara won.' Gai had jumped onto the field to save his student even though he would lose the match.

'The last match has ended. Gaara is the winner. Will all of the other winner come down onto the field, we shall now explain the next round.' Hayate yelled.

Every winner went down and stood in a row. A assistant went down with a bucket and told the people to pick a card. They explained the numbers they would pick would determine their next battle in the exams.

'Now will everyone tell me their numbers?' Hayate called.

'F-five' Hinata stuttered.

'Three' Chouji said.

'Eight' Sasuke emo-ed.

'Four' Naruto said excited.

'Nine' Neji said.

'One' Shino said.

'Seven' Tenten exclaimed.

'Six' Shikamaru snored.

'Two' Zaku said annoyed.

'Ten' Gaara said disappointed. Last again.

'Well then the next battles will be: Shino vs Zaku, Chouji vs Naruto, Hinata vs Shikamaru, Tenten vs Sasuke and Neji vs Gaara. The next month will be a training month and I will see you in the finals.' And Hayate shunshinned away.

 **If you have any questions, please ask. We might not be able to answer them all, but we will try. previously asked questions will be answered next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'I'm very proud of you three, you all made it through to the final round of the exams.' Kakashi told his students. 'But because you all made it I would advise you three training apart because you could be facing each other later in the tournament.' He was right and they all knew that, training was going to be difficult if you have to do it alone.

'I want you all to find a teacher for this month that can help you with your abilities.' Kakashi ordered and all nodded and left in search of a teacher.

Sakura and Sasuke didn't have to search for long as they found their teacher with ease. Sakura went to the hospital in search of a mednin that could help her with senbon throwing and basic anatomy of the human body. Maybe she could even pick up a bit of medical techniques.

Sasuke went to known grounds as he asked Shisui, as much as he didn't want him to teach him it was the best option.

Naruto however had a lot of trouble finding a teacher and that brings us here as he went to the hokage asking for a teacher for the month.

'Jiji, do you know a ninja that could train me for this month?' Naruto asked.

'May I ask why you want a teacher?'

'Well Kakashi-sensei said we had to find a teacher for this month because we all made it to the finals. But I don't know anyone who can help me with my skills.' Naruto responded.

'Well you could always go to some of the weapons experts, like Hayate. They might not use a trident but they know how to fight with one. You could also go to the hot springs and search for a man with long white spiky hear and ask him for help with chakra and ninjutsu. Its up to you.' The hokage gave Naruto a couple of options from which he could choose.

'Thank you Jiji, I'll find someone.' And Naruto left the room.

x.X.x

Shikamaru was reading some book but then he realised he had finished his book and thus had to find a new one. Meaning he had to go to the library to find more books on seals. He stood up and went to the library. On the why he encountered some troublesome people. First his mother, then his father, then his uncle, then a cousin, then Konohamaru, then Naruto and then Ino and Sakura. They all asked him for advice and he was too tired to respond and walked on.

In the library he went to the ninja section and went to find some more sealing books. After searching for a good one minute he realised that he had already read all the books and thus had to find another source of information. Can this day get even more troublesome?

Konohagakure was well known for its many sealing expert because most of the people who started sealing became some of the strongest people ever known. The hokage were only four of them. It seems every single one of the hokage had at least a bit of experience in the sealing department but they weren't the only ones. Jiraiya of the sannin was also one and the Hyuugas also had some seal masters. Could one of the seal master maybe teach him some seals? But then he had to find a teacher and that is pretty troublesome, again.

x.X.x

'Ero-sennin, you have to teach me something.' Naruto yelled clearly annoyed by the man in front of him. After the advice the hokage had given him, he decided to go to the hot springs and search for the man with long spiky white hair. Only to find he is a giant pervert.

'And why should I do that little runt!' The man responded also annoyed. This little brat had disrupted his precious research time and now he wanted him to train him. Is he stupid or something?

'Hokage-Jiji said I should find you and that you would train me, but I guess you don't want to.'

'Ah so that's how it is. Okay I'll train you.' Did he really just say that?

'Wha-' Naruto was broken of as the man continued: 'But you would have to call me by fantastic name: Jiraiya the great and fabulous toad sage.'

'Ero-sennin, alright I got it.' The man now named Jiraiya got a tick mark on his face but didn't say anything because he knew the boy wouldn't change it anyway.

'Okay first things first, what are your current skills?'

x.X.x

Shikamaru didn't know he was this lucky. As he was searching for a seal master he found out one had just returned from the sealing institute in the land of snow. The institute was founded after one of the greatest sealing clans was destroyed and created the new seal masters for all villages. It was a war free zone, even during the third great ninja war, there were a lot of people from different villages and they didn't fight. Everyone who went there became a great seal master.

The man who had returned was surprised when Shikamaru had asked him to teach him but had agreed much to Shikamaru's surprise. The man's name is Tetsu and could only train him for a week because he had a mission after that but it was enough for Shikamaru, he could always put some focus on his family jutsu.

x.X.x

Jiraiya had been teaching Naruto and in the middle of an exercise of summoning he had started screaming.

'The sound so loud you can't hear the wind blowing the sand and a sapling can grow anew with water at his side. But the tree that blooms might be too high for a monkey to climb. But the snake made one little mistake…' Naruto said with a blank tone and blank eyes. It was like he was possessed by something. Not the Kyuubi right?

'So this is what sensei was talking about.' He summoned a toad and wrote down the riddle and sends it to his sensei.

'Ero-sennin what happened?' Naruto asked. He had seen Jiraiya summoning a toad and sending a message but why?

'You had a vision, that's all.'

'Do you know what this power is, I think it is cool that I can predict the future but I want to know were it is from.' Naruto asked hopefully.

'No I don't but it could have something to do with the Kyuubi.' Jiraiya said. 'We can ask him if you want to.'

'Yes maybe he knows something, how do I do it?' Naruto questioned.

'Meditation, concentrate and empty your mind then try to enter.' Jiraiya instructed. Naruto pouted but tried anyway. After about ten minutes it still didn't work and thus he asked for advice. Jiraiya said they should ask a Yamanaka for help as they can easily enter ones mind. They went to the hokage to ask for permission and the hokage wanted to go as well, Jiraiya had to stay out should something go wrong with the seal.

Inoichi entered the room and prepared to go inside Naruto together with Hiruzen.

'Naruto if you concentrate you would also be able to enter if you want to.' Inoichi informed Naruto and Naruto nodded.

*Enter mindscape

'A sewer for mindscape, I've seen worse.' Inoichi mumbled. He had entered many minds and some were in very good condition meaning that there is barely anything just one big room, some in horrible condition were cracks were everywhere a fishy smell and glowing eyes following your every movement. A sewer isn't the best but not the worst either.

All three people walked through many halls and took many turns following the strong presence that was guiding them to the Kyuubi's cage. After a small walk they stood in front of a giant door with a seal in the centre.

 **'What are you three mortals doing here?'**

'We came to ask if you know anything about Naruto's future prediction ability?' Hiruzen asked the Kyuubi, who sighed and said:

 **'I don't know anything about it but I feel an old presence whenever that ability comes to live. Older than even I am. More I do not know, now leave!'**

A gush of chakra pulled them all out of Naruto's mind.

'Well we learned something but it is not like we know what it is.' Hiruzen said while taking out his notebook and noted down what the Kyuubi had said.

'Well then, Naruto and I shall continue training, so bye.' And they left through the window.

x.X.x

A few days had passed and Naruto is still practising summoning. He had made some progress but there was still a lot more to learn.

'You two behind the wall over there come out please!' Jiraiya suddenly said and from behind the wall came two boys. They were Chouji and Kiba. They had seen Naruto training and they would have like to join, as they didn't have a teacher for the month as well. Kiba not even having made the finals really wanted to improve so he can make it next time.

'You two want to join, I might have some techniques for you two to practise as well.' Jiraiya didn't mind, as Chouji was Naruto's next opponent he might pick something up to beat him.

x.X.x

Sakura was practising her technique with her voodoo dolls until Ino came by. She was curious as to how it worked and thus she has to explain.

'Well my technique is slightly based of jashinism as it both consists of transferring conditions and damaged from one to another. And just like jashinism it has a good and a bad side. You see I have coloured my senbon, each colour has a purpose.' She pointed to her senbon, there were white, red, green, yellow, purple, blue and black senbon.

'White is for purification and healing, red is for love and power, green is for growth, wealth and fertility, yellow for success and confidence, purple for spirits and wisdom, blue for peace and friendship and black is for damage and other negative points.' She explained.

'Does this really change the way to use them?'

'Yes I can't damage people with a white senbon and so on. It is not an easy thing to remember but very important.' Sakura was trying to continue on with her studies but Ino kept on interfering and it got really annoying so they decided to go shopping and the encountered Shikamaru.

x.X.x

 **Drakon45: Kabuto doesn't know what Naruto's ability is, the only thing he knows is that Naruto said a riddle after screaming. While that does raise some questions, it doesn't give anyone a reason to kidnap him.**

 **Guest: Sasuke will not get the true Sharingan before Shippuden, and Sakura will master her ability just not anytime soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'Both of you have witnessed and know about Naruto's ability and since he gave us a new riddle a couple of days ago, I want you both to help me with solving this riddle.' The Hokage said to Shisui and Jiraiya, who were having a stare down.

'I really want to help but why does HE have to help as well!' Shisui said angrily. Jiraiya and Shisui do not like each other at all. Why? Because Jiraiya was spying on the girls in the hot springs while Ayame was there and Shisui and Ayame were best friends in the academy so he had to stand up for her. After that Jiraiya had been bullying and annoying Shisui till Shisui started pranking on Jiraiya. Those two have a long history.

'I know you two don't like each other but please help me for once, it is about me after all.' Hiruzen said annoyed that they were still at it.

'How do you know it is about you?' Jiraiya asked curiously.

'I've noticed that in every riddle he uses the same name for each person, Shisui is the little bubble of happiness and I am the monkey. There are many others and I keep them notated in my notebook, so I can't forget them.' Was the answer Hiruzen gave.

'Oh then I'll help you.' Jiraiya said.

"The sound so loud you can't hear the wind blowing the sand and a sapling can grow anew with water at his side. But the tree that blooms might be too high for a monkey to climb. But the snake made one little mistake…"

'Lets see what do we know already?' Shisui asked if they said what they knew maybe the rest would be easy as well.

'Well sensei can't climb a high tree, a snake is responsible and the snake is probably Orochimaru as he already made an appearance once.' Jiraiya said out loud.

'Orochimaru also created a village named the sound village that participates in the exam maybe the sound so loud is a reference to the sound village.' Shisui theorised.

'That is right and the sand village is located in the wind country, so could they be involved as well? And what about the sapling growing anew with water at his side?' Hiruzen added to Shisui theory.

'Well it seems the sapling is a person as he later referrers to him as "him".' Shisui told the other two.

After a lot of theories they still couldn't come to a conclusion, it was just that hard. The fact they couldn't come to a conclusion worried them all, what if one of them died because of that.

'There is also something else I have to ask.' The other two looked at Shisui. 'Wouldn't someone like Orochimaru be very interested in Naruto's ability?'

'You would think that at first glance but I don't think so.' Both Shisui and Jiraiya looked at the Hokage with a question mark on their face. 'Orochimaru is interested in learning every jutsu and this isn't related to jutsu at all, I don't even know if chakra powers it.'

'But I think Orochimaru would be very interested in having someone who can predict the future just for his own use.' Shisui protested.

'Not necessarily, Orochimaru is after the sharingan as you both know, but he had observed its power carefully before and knows all about its weak and strong points. He would want to do that with Naruto's power as well but kidnapping is not an option, it could cause a war if a jinchuuriki is stolen and Naruto's power might not activate in a cave at all. Observing in the real world wouldn't be an option as well.' Now both were curious. 'As at least one of you will be around him all the time.'

'What! I have to babysit that brat.' They both said simultaneously. Getting annoyed by the other again and thus again starting a glaring contest.

'Jiraiya leave, Shisui I have something to say to you.' Jiraiya left through the window after making a victory sign towards Shisui who just hnnd.

'Shisui, you are to keep an eye out for the sand nin, especially the red haired one, I think he might be the current jinchuuriki of Shukaku and he seems pretty unstable.' Hiruzen ordered in hokage tone.

'Yes sir!' And Shisui left the room.

x.X.x

'Yo Chouji, Kiba you two going to train with me again?' Naruto screamed from the distance. He was running toward the two genin in a speed that could outrun some of the ANBU in the village.

'Well Naruto since we have to fight against each other next I think we should train separately from now on.' Chouji responded.

'Oh.' Naruto was clearly disappointed. 'What about you Kiba?'

'I'm going to train with my mom from now on. She wants me to practise Inuzuka techniques.' Naruto again was disappointed. His two training buddies decided to leave him and practise on their own.

'Good luck then.' He told the two and they both left to their training.

x.X.x

'Hinata, how are you doing?' Tenten asked the shy girl who was training.

'F-fine Tenten, I-I'm j-j-just practicing.' She said shyly. Tenten always wondered how one could be that shy.

'How are you doing?' She asked now a little more sure of herself, to Tenten. She had met Tenten a year ago went Neji's team went to eat at the Hyuuga compound and they became best friends after that. Every time when Tenten came over she would first be very shy but after that she would slowly grow more confident.

'Hinata why did you use a summon during the preliminaries, it is not the usual Hyuuga style?' Tenten asked curiously.

'Well um, the hokage came to the a-academy one day and t-told us w-we should all pick one s-sp-special ability to become un-unpredictable. And I chose summons.' Hinata explained to Tenten.

'Cool, maybe my team could choose one ability as well. What do you think fits me? Tenten asked she was interested now.

'Well maybe because y-you use weapons you can maybe add s-some chakra to strengthen them?' Hinata thought out loud.

'Wow, that could be useful. What about Neji?' Tenten asked.

'Well we Hyuugas can see very far away and very clearly. He could maybe use a weapon that f-fits long distances. L-like a bow and arrow.' She said like it was simple to come up with something like that.

'And Lee?' Tenten hoped she wouldn't know that one because that would mean Hinata was a genius.

'Lee can't use chakra thus maybe a weapon or something.' Not a very clear answer but a logical one.

'Well lets go get something to eat and then we can train again.' Tenten said and grabbed Hinata's hand and they went to a food stand close to the Hyuuga compound.

After they finished eating they were going to go their own way and train on their own. But something unexpected happened: they saw Neji training in a nearby training ground.

'Hey Hinata lets go and spy on him, you're good at that right?' she was referring to the fact that Hinata was always spying and following Naruto.

'Um yeah?' and they both went to Neji and were watching him for a good five minutes before Neji activated his byakugan and noticed them sitting behind a tree.

'So what are you two doing here?' He asked in a tone that demanded an answer.

'Well me and Hinata were discussing extra abilities a couple of minutes back and I noticed that all the rookies had to choose one. Hinata chose summoning, and she said I should add chakra to my weapons to make them stronger and she even suggested you should start using a bow and arrow.' She said, ignoring the killer intent that left Neji's body.

'And why should I?' he asked getting annoyed. Why should he start using a weapon?

'W-well w-with the b-byakugan you c-can s-see very f-far a-away a-a-and y-you could start s-something l-long d-distance.' She said and he knew she had a point.

'I'll think about it.' He said turning around and walking away.

'I call that progress.' Tenten said.

x.X.x

'Does this guy even sleep? Shisui wondered. He was watching Gaara and quickly noticed he didn't sleep. Meaning he couldn't as well. The Hokage was right though. This boy is the jinchuuriki. The chakra, sand and the looks others gave him were all the clues needed to see that Gaara is the jinchuuriki.

Shisui sat there for another hour until he noticed something.

'Hayate, what is he doing here?' he had sensed Hayate's chakra close by and decided to check it out. Gaara didn't do anything after all.

When he arrived at the place where he sensed the chakra he saw the sand jonin talking to Kabuto. They were talking about Orochimaru and a plan to invade Konoha. Hayate was apparently noticed by the ninja and they started to attack him. Shisui didn't want to reach out for him because he knew Hayate was strong.

Hayate was slashed in the chest and fell to the ground. Shisui had underestimated the other ninja and he quickly went back to Gaara. He didn't see a shadow picking up Hayate's body and leaving with it.

x.X.x

Naruto and Jiraiya were having a midnight snack at Ichiraku. Everything was fine until Naruto started screaming. Jiraiya started focusing on his sensing abilities because maybe he would notice something.

What he noticed was quite strange. It was old indeed and it didn't really seem to have any chakra. It was different; it felt like regret and pain. An energy that seemed like chakra but wasn't.

'Two little piggies.' Was what Naruto said.

x.X.x

 **We have 39 chapters planned, but we don't know what to do with Itachi yet. Suggestions are always welcome, we might not use them but it could give us ideas.**

 **We already know what caused Naruto's ability and there will be a grand reveal at the end of the story. It won't be revealed for a long time as it is a major plot point.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'Kakashi Hatake, do you have any idea why I have called you here?' the Hokage asked Kakashi.

'No sir.' Kakashi replied truthfully.

'I have a request: I want you to re enter ANBU.' The Hokage was straightforward with his request but Kakashi wasn't sure.

'And why should I, they were doing just fine without me.'

'Neko, just heard that her boyfriend had been killed by enemy nin and wanted some time alone to mourn his death.' The Hokage replied to Kakashi's question.

'I understand.' Kakashi did, he had taken sometime off ninja work when his teammates died. All three times. Losing the ones you hold dear breaks something inside you and you want to take some time alone to move on.

'But still I think they could still work without me, right? It is just one member.' Kakashi wondered out loud.

'I can see your reasoning but we found out about an invasion planned by the Sand and Sound villages and we need everyone.' The Hokage told Kakashi.

'An invasion, that's new. How did you find out?' Kakashi asked.

'Naruto's riddles and Shisui's spying.' A short but strong answer. Kakashi was thinking, he could join as a one-time thing. He still has a team after all even if they could make it to chunin.

'I'll do it. Only as a one-time thing and I am going to talk to Yugao first.' Kakashi left the room leaving a stunned hokage behind, how did he know her identity. It was supposed to be a secret.

x.X.x

Somewhere in a dark place.

'Madara-sama, why did you take these two individuals? What is their purpose?' A deep voice asked.

'They could be useful in our future plans. They have some abilities that could serve us later on. Just make sure they are kept in top condition, Pain-sama~.' Another deep voice said to the other voice.

Madara? Wasn't he dead? What are they talking about? Itachi was confused, after he had joined the Akatsuki he learned a lot. These things were mostly about defence systems in different countries but occasionally he would learn something about the Akatsuki itself. The information he received was then directly or indirectly delivered to Konoha, it depended on the situation.

The kidnappings were not new to him, as every member of the Akatsuki knows about it. These two weren't the last to be kidnapped, there were two others planned, they just had to wait for the right moment.

Itachi was worried about Sasuke though. After Orochimaru had failed to steal the Sharingan from him he went after Sasuke. Shisui had messaged him about Sasuke's safety but Orochimaru wasn't one to give up. But that was Shisui's business, not his. He had other matters to attend to. Like stealing scrolls from the Yuki clan in Kiri.

x.X.x

'Kakashi, what are you doing here?' asked a surprised Yugao. She was just eating her breakfast when she heard the doorbell. When she saw Kakashi in front of her door, she was surprised. Kakashi rarely visits people.

'I wanted to talk to you about your ANBU duties.' He said, knowing no one was watching.

'S-sure.' That was a surprise.

They walked to her living room and sat down on the floor. The rest of the room was filled with boxes. Before Hayate died she had planned to move in with him.

'I know you have heard already but I quit ANBU. I'm having a hard time you know.' She said to him.

'I know very well what you're going through. I went through the same 4 times. First my father, then Obito, then Rin and then Sensei and Kushina.' He said to her, remembering his lost dear ones was never easy but he had to move on. 'You know Orochimaru is planning to invade Konoha and we need every bit of help we can get. You're one of the strongest ninja we have and we really need you.'

'I know but it's so hard. I mean to do the thing that got him killed.' She said, almost crying when she talked about him.

'What do you think he wanted?' Kakashi asked.

'What do you mean?'

'To say in you closed off bubble and crying, or to help your other precious people? I mean.' Kakashi clarified.

'I'll go this time but after I'm taking some time alone.' She said realising what Kakashi had said to her.

x.X.x

'Yo Hinata!' Naruto screamed as he saw one of his precious finalists. Hinata turned around and her face immediately turned red. Naruto was speaking to her. Naruto!

'Y-Yo t-t-to you a-as w-w-well, N-N-Na-Naru-t-to-kun.' She stuttered, still not having gotten over the shock.

'Ne Hinata I noticed something strange. 90% of the finalists is from Konoha, do you know what this means?' He asked enthusiastically.

'No?' she was confused.

'That Konoha is awesome! Believe it!' Naruto screamed.

'I t-thought w-w-w-we knew t-t-that a-already?' she said. Naruto looked at her with a face that said "really". Hinata was scared that Naruto would now hate her.

'Anyway, you were really cool with those lions. I mean you looked like one of those manga heroines that work together with Nature to save the world. That cool.' Naruto thought she was cool, that's progress right.

'We're going to be late; we need to hurry to the stadium. We're going to miss the first match. Who's turn was it again?' Naruto wondered he always forgets things like this.

''U-um, i-it's y-y-your teammate S-Sakura a-a-against my t-t-teammate Shino.' Hinata replied. How can he forget the match of his own teammate?

x.X.x

'Welcome to the final round of the chunin exams, I am Genma and shall be the proctor of the coming matches.' The man that replaced Hayate said.

'Let the first match between Sakura and Shino begin.' He said and everyone except Sakura and Shino left the arena.

'I almost forgot, there is one more announcement.' Genma said to the crowd. 'From now on you can place your bets on the ones that will make chunin. Good luck everyone.'

Shino and Sakura were ready for the match. Both had trained a lot during this month and thought they could put on a decent fight. Sakura started with her senbon in hand and was ready to throw them at Shino. She took a white one to purify him, this way he wasn't tainted and the pain she could give him later would hurt much more.

Shino had done his research and knew a bit about what which colour meant and was smart enough to clone himself with his bugs. Then he prepared his first attack.

'Aburame ninjutsu: hidden bug volcano.' Shino said calmly and from underneath Sakura bugs came. They made a mini-mountain and overflowed it, kind of like a volcano that erupted. Sakura jumped out of the way but the bugs just kept on following her. They crawled over her body and she could barely see something.

Sakura had trained during the month, not only in medical ninjutsu and her doll techniques but also in taijutsu and now could land a pretty powerful punch, when she was pissed off. And these bugs really pissed her off. She channelled some chakra in her arm and hand and punched it unto the ground. This created a shock just powerful enough to get rid of the bugs.

During this time Shino didn't wait and prepared his next attack, he took out a small bottle and managed to spray it on top of Sakura. The fluid was scented in such a way that bugs and small animals would come and go after her. This included chakra-taking bugs that took some of her chakra.

Sakura could only laugh at how the animals came after her, taking her chakra does not have an effect, her jutsu is a little different. While it is easier performing it with chakra, you could do it without as well. Her techniques involve getting in contact with the spirit world, also called the third layer of reality. The second layer was for genjutsu, the fourth is limbo and the fifth is for the dead and a different reality in itself. Chakra is a common thing shared with all layers thus making communication easier but with practise and talent you can do without.

She threw a black senbon, her first plan wouldn't work right now, and it hit Shino in his leg. Not the most practical of places but it still works and she began using the dolls. But she had forgotten one thing, Shino made a clone and that clone is now behind her and knocked her unconscious with one hit.

'Her weak point is that she can't move when she has someone in her spell. Good thing I made a clone.' Shino said as he had won the match.

'Winner Shino!' Genma announced. And Shino made his way to the stands. He had pulled out the senbon and noticed that Sakura had been kind enough to hit a spot that wouldn't hurt after you pulled the senbon out.

'Now will Chouji and Naruto please come down. It is time for your match!' Genma had announced the next match and it was Naruto's turn.

Naruto stood up and made his way down to the arena. It seemed so normal but Sasuke noticed a strange energy coming from Naruto. The same energy from when the riddles are said.

x.X.x

Somewhere close to the village hidden in the clouds.

Two of the monks/ninjas protecting an ancient clock notice something strange. The clock is acting strange: the second tick louder and it seemed to send out a strange energy but as soon as it started it stopped again. They had to tell the Raikage about this.

x.X.x

 **So Itachi stays in the Akatsuki until chapter 37 at least. Hope that answers your question. But he will meet Naruto in chapter 21. About the sequel, we have something planned but we first need to finish this story, which will take a while.**


	15. Chapter 15

**this is not a new chapter, i have lost the motivation to continue this story. luckily for those that like this story my sister will continue writing it, the earlier chapters have also been rewritten.**

 **her name is Eliescool and the story has the same title.**


End file.
